The present invention relates to a compact disc (CD) container, and more particularly to a CD container allowing quick access to a desired CD stored therein and convenient removal of the same from the CD container.
Computers have been widely employed to handle various kinds of works from word processing to multimedia functions due to their increasingly enhanced ability in processing digital data. In keeping a large amount of backup files, compact discs have gradually replaced the conventional magnetic disks as a storing medium. A type of currently most popular compact disc, namely, CD-R, has a storage capacity as high as 850 MB. Nevertheless, computer users often require several decades of compact disks to store and/or backup data. Moreover, compact disks for storing multimedia data, such as video CD and game CD, are usually sold in one full set of several pieces. Consumers have to prepare a convenient CD container or CD rack for well keeping these compact disks as a whole.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are exploded and assembled perspective views, respectively, of a conventional CD container 1 in the shape of a hollow cylinder, and includes a base 11 and a cylindrical cover 12. The base 11 includes an upright bar 111 vertically projected from a top center of the base 11 for supporting a plurality of compact disks 2 stacked on the base 11 and preventing the compact disks 2 from undesired radial movement relative to the CD container 1. The cylindrical cover 12 is closed onto the base 11 to protect the compact disks 2 supported on the bar 111 against dust. While the above-described CD container 1 has simple structure to save a lot of room that is otherwise occupied by extra and unnecessary packages, it has the following disadvantages:
1. It can be positioned in only one single manner. Since the compact disks 2 are stacked on the base 11 in the CD container 1 by serially putting them around the upright bar 111, the upright bar 111 is the only member for supporting the compact disks 2 and preventing the same from displacement in the CD container 1. This structure does not permit the CD container 1 to be horizontally positioned, because the bar 111 having only one end fixed to the base 11 and in a horizontal position is not strong enough to bear a total weight of the compact disks 2 supported thereon.
2. It is uneasy to remove a target compact disk 2 from the CD container 1. When it is desired to get a target compact disk 2 located at lower or middle portion of the serially stacked compact disks 2, a user must first remove all the compact disks 2 above the target disk 2 from the bar 111 and then replaces the removed compact disks 2 one by one after the target disk 2 has been moved out of the container 1. It takes quite a long time for a user to get a target disk 2 that is located close to the bottom of the CD container 1 and to replace all the compact disks 2 previously removed from the upright bar 111. Moreover, it is uneasy to conveniently search for a desired compact disk 2 when all the compact disks 2 are vertically serially stacked on the base 11.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved CD container to overcome the disadvantages existed in the conventional CD container 1 and enable convenient search and quick removal of a target compact disk from the CD container.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a CD container that enables convenient search and quick removal of a target compact disk from the CD container. To achieve the above and other objects, the CD container of the present invention mainly includes a base having a central bar to support a plurality of compact disks serially stacked on the base, a cylindrical cover having a diameter slightly smaller than that of the base and a central sleeve downward extended from a closed top of the cover, first connecting means including a horizontal bar and a vertical bar connected to each other at one end thereof, and second connecting means including a horizontal tube and a vertical tube connected to each other at one end thereof. By connecting the vertical tube of the second connecting means to the central bar of the base, the horizontal tube to the horizontal bar, and the vertical bar of the first connecting means to the central sleeve of the cylindrical cover laid in a reversed position, compact disks stacked on the base may be shifted along the connected second and first connecting means to the reversed cylindrical cover, and a desired compact disk may be quickly located and removed from the container by disengaging the first from the second connecting means or the vertical tube of the second connecting means from the central bar of the base.